


I Cant Lose You

by Riddlers_Lackey



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlers_Lackey/pseuds/Riddlers_Lackey
Summary: One shot requested on my Tumblr @thereaderswishes





	

How could the clown prince of Gotham ever fall in love with a normal sane girl like you? Oh if only the town knew. Your suicidal thoughts weren’t as obvious as Jokers insanity but you weren’t as perfect as everyone said you were. In fact that’s the reason Joker became infatuated with you, he had robbed a bank you were at and when you refused to drop to the ground in fear instead taunting his henchmen saying that then shooting you would be a blessing. Joker instructed his men to tie you up and throw you in the van; he felt that you would be an interesting toy. Over the course of your time with him he began to see you as so much more, he spent as much time as he possibly could with you by his side. His almost constant attention and company kept you from self-harming. You were able to open up to him about some of you more sad parts of your past including the time you almost the yourself from the bridge in high school only stopping because your father had called you home because of a family emergency. Unfortunately nothing ever goes right for long.

The Bat had been tipped off by one of J’s men resulting in his arrest and being taken directly to Arkham. You never really liked being alone, silence usually being your greatest enemy. Frost had instructions to keep you safe until Joker busted out. This was proving harder than he expected, without Joker distracting you and all but dragging you with him where ever he went your depression took over. You wouldn’t shower, eat, or even get out of bed Frost had no idea what to do. At least when Joker was sad he would be up and moving about causing havoc. His last attempt at getting you back to the girl he knew was to physically drag you to the bathroom and spray you with cold water. 

“I don’t want to be cruel Ms. Y/L/N but if the Boss breaks out any you’re not up and ready to great him at the door it’ll be my head. Clean up please” 

With the thought ‘It’s for J’ you slowly got cleaned, which consisted with sitting in the shower for an hour before Frost knocking on the door woke you up. Once you were all clean and dressed Frost left you alone once again to check up on a project. He had opened the curtains allowing you to see almost the entire city, including Gotham Bridge. That’s when a familiar voice popped up in the back of your head; ‘He’s never coming back’, ‘Even if he did why would he stay with you’, ‘Once Frost tells him how you’ve been he’ll get rid of you’. Your body began to move on its own toward a familiar place. 

J come back busting through the door with his spirits high,” Where is she?” He called looking in every room, “FROST! WHERE IS SHE?” He got louder as he turned over furniture 

“Sir, she was in the room when I last saw her, she’s hardly moved since you left wouldn’t even leave the bed”

“SO SHE’S GONE, YOU LET A PERSON PRONE TO DEPRESSION ALONE” Frost stayed quiet,” I know where she is” He turned and left without another word.

You stood on the edge of the bridge whispering your goodbyes to the world. There were no tears or fear you closed your eyes and leaned forward. You didn’t feel the wind; the world was silent and calm. Just as you were about to fall you felt arms grab you and pull you back.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Joker turned you around to face him, one of his arms around your waist and his other hand around your neck. “You are mine and you know I don’t like when people take away my things… I can’t lose you not now not ever.” He pulled you into a tight hug petting your hair. “Please don’t leave me”


End file.
